1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for recording data on a recordable disc, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for recording data on a recordable compact disc at a high density, and a recordable medium including such recorded data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as large capacity video and audio data are frequently transmitted and received over the Internet, the need for a high-density recording medium capable of easily recording/reproducing data thereon/therefrom has arisen.
Recordable optical discs typically include CD-R/RWs of 650 MB, DVD-RAM/R/RWs of 4.7 GB, DVD+RWs of 4.7 GB, and the like. Also, development is progressing for HD-DVDs with recording capacities of more than 20 GB.
In the case of DVDs, DVD-ROMs are gradually becoming widespread among the general public, whereas D-RAM/R/RWs, DVD+RWs, and recording apparatuses capable of recording user data on D-RAM/R/RWs and DVD+RWs are not so widely accepted. Thus, even though they have a lower capacity of only about 650 MB, CD-R/RWs have become widely used as recordable optical discs. While data can be repeatedly rewritten on CD-RWs, data can be recorded only one time on CD-Rs.